mionessandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanfic
Zack was sitting in the West Tower, too engrosed in his book to notice his best friend sitting next to him. "Hey! What's up?" Her voice was quiet. Obviously, neither of the fifth years wanted to get caught by a Professor, much less by Zack's twin, or sisters. A bit startled, Zack looked up from his book through narrowed eyes. Upon seeing Manon, his eyes softened. "Don't just sneak up on me." Manon rolled her eyes, smirking. "Not my fault you're such an easily scared idiot, Greggy dearie." Sending her his now seemingly usual cunning smirk, Zack shot back at her. "And you said you weren't a bitch ?" She scoffed, glancing away from Zack. "At least I'm not as bad as that Livia girl in Divination. She was flirting with you for fuck s' sake! Even when you bluntly turned her down." "Is little Manon jealous?" "Me? Jealous? As if." "If you say so, babe." He chuckled, looking down at his book and resuming his reading. Manon, as usual, didn't want their conversation to be so short and so, she spoke again. "Many girls like bad boys. If only they knew you were a complete softy." Hearing that, Zack shot her a dark look. "I'm not a softy. That's you." Manon smirked at his reaction. She wasn't one to easily crumble under his glares, having been his closest friend for six years now. Leaning in, she whispered in his ear. "Face it, love, you are and always will be a softy." Zachariah's eyes slightly darkened. During the middle of third year, Zack and Manon's friendship had become more than just friends. They were basically in between romantic and a regular friendship. Then, ever since Fourth Year had begun, Zack was starting to look at her more as a girfriend rather than best friend. Now in Fifth Year, he was sure he liked her as something more than just friends. Feeling her hot breath tickle his ear made the hairs in the back of his neck stand. Gritting his teeth, Zack spoke slowly. "I am not a softy. I simply have a soft spot for Manon Kovalevskaya." His voice was deep and husky, unlike most of the times. Hearing that, Manon's eyes widened. "I have you wrapped around my finger." Realization had just dawned on her, making her laugh uncontrollably. "Can you just shut up?" He moaned in frustration. He didn't know opif the frustration was because he was sexually frustrated with Manon, or because she just wouldn't stop laughing. Her laughter continued. Annoyance clear in his features, Zack stood up. He began to descend the stairs, when Manon quickly stood up and walked after him. "Come on, Blake. It's just hilarious how I ju-" Zack cute her off by slamming her against the wall behind her, igniting a rough kiss. Even with the surprise Manon had (and bit of pain in her back), Manon instantly kissed back. The kiss, well, it ended up as a steamy make-out session. It would have quickly turned into something else if it weren't for the awkward cough they heard. A little too quickly, Zack and Manon both pulled away and turned around, just to see the face of the newest Guidance Counselor, Cloud Rosendale. Neither fifth years were blushing, although Zack was trying to refrain himself from kicking Cloud's ass. Both of them had apologized to each other, but they were still awkward when together. "The fuck do you want, Rosendale?" He asked, his voice laced with annoyance. Manon stood next to him, flustered but holding his hand. Seeing that, Cloud smirked. "Be careful where you two.. are close to having sex." He spoke idly, "We can't have any Heads of Houses, deputies, or even the Headmistress find out, now can we?" Zack's jaw tightened, making his jaw line more prominent. "You wouldn't fuck ing dare." He spat, taking a step closer to him. Manon grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "What do you want, Cloud?" She questioned coldly, knowing everything from Cloud came with a price. "For me to leep this a secret? Hm.." Then, it hit him. Smirking, he spoke again. "Let me join you." Both Manon and Zack's eyes widened as they heard that. Although Manon and Zack were hesitant, it seemed as if they liked the idea. "Not here, of course. This is your spot, I believe. My office?" Cloud suggested. Sharing a look, both Manon and Zack slowly nodded. Triumphantly, Cloud apparated them to his office. Almost immediately, Cloud smashed his lips against Zack's. He was surprised, but he kissed back. Manon stared, half-lustfully, half-amusedly. One thing led to another, and Cloud Rosendale, Manon Kovalevskaya, and Zachariah Blake had their first threesome out of many.